


Daddy Warbucks

by River9Noble



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, jaylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: A little snark, a little smut, a little fluff, and a Daddy kink topped by a Jason SuperRarePair - Jason and Lex! A birthday gift for my twinnie who loves all of the above!
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, Queer Characters Collection





	Daddy Warbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/gifts).



> Happy birthday, twinnie!!!!!!!!!! You're the bestest twinnie ever!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy! I tried to use a bunch of your favorite things.... :)

"You're late," Lex said with annoyance, frowning at the clock.

"I got held up," Jason shrugged as he strolled unhurriedly into Lex's office, dressed in civilian clothes which weren't in actual fact that much different than his Red Hood gear - the cargo pants were slightly rattier but hugged his thighs just as tightly, a barely too small band t-shirt had replaced his kevlar, and his leather jacket was similar to the one Jason wore with the helmet, but, if one bothered to notice such details, happened to be a quite expensive and rare vintage Harley Davidson style.

"Phones no longer work?" Lex snarked at Jason as he shoved his laptop closed with a little more force than necessary.

"Aw, Daddy, were you worried about me?" Jason purred with a cutting edge to his voice as he slipped out of his jacket and slung it onto one of the sleek designer chairs artfully arranged in front of Lex's desk for visitors to his domain, the chairs being not only deliberately undersized to hone Lex's psychological advantage over his opponents, but uncomfortable as hell to boot.

Lex growled low in his throat as Jason approached his over-sized, luxuriously padded desk chair.

"Expecting a phone call when you're running late is a matter of basic respect," Lex said in a chilly voice, "which does not constitute worry. I could have made some business calls if I'd known when to expect you."

"Uh huh," Jason said, completely unimpressed.

Lex didn't swivel his chair in the slightest as Jason drew closer, but that didn't stop Jason from slinging a leg over Lex's lap, wiggling himself astride his thighs, and wrapping his arms around Lex's neck.

"You were so worried," Jason’s hot breath whispered in Lex's ear as he ground his hardening cock down against Lex's. "Admit it."

"Admit you're a thoughtless brat," Lex snapped, even though his hands against Jason's hips were softer than his voice.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Jason breathed out before sucking Lex's earlobe into his mouth. "I'll call next time," he said, rubbing both hands over Lex's bald ridges in an intimate caress.

"Why didn't you call this time?" Lex snarled at him, appearing unmoved by Jason's apology, although his cock said otherwise.

"I didn't want to interrupt Daddy at work," Jason smirked as he fluttered his eyelashes down at Lex.

"Daddy's so busy," Jason cooed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lex's cheekbone while he ground his hips against him, "and important," Jason added, kissing the corner of Lex's mouth, which was trying hard to maintain its scowl.

"I didn't want to be a naughty boy and get in trouble," Jason whispered right over Lex's lips before tipping his mouth up to kiss the tip of Lex's nose.

"Will you forgive me?" Jason murmured, letting his lips hover over Lex's so tantalizingly close that he almost lost his resolve, but Lex always appreciated his teasing so much that it was worth holding back his kiss.

"Made Daddy come and I'll consider it," Lex growled as his hands tightened on Jason's waist.

Jason smirked and rolled forward on his hips, grinding their hard cocks together.

"Gonna be such a good boy for you, Daddy," Jason promised, beginning to ride Lex harder through their clothes.

"That'll be the day," Lex snorted in amusement.

"Hey!" Jason said, smacking the back of Lex's bald head with the flat of his hand. "That's not your line!"

Lex laughed out loud, then, and gripped Jason tighter before thrusting his own hips up against him to meet Jason's circling cock and capturing his mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

"It's the truth, though," Lex said affectionately when he finally let Jason's lips go, and he looked up at Jason with such endearingly tender possessiveness that Jason felt his throat get a little tight, so he bent down and kissed Lex again, warm and soft and grateful, wondering for the thousandth time what the hell he was doing while his fingers gently cradled Lex's head and Lex's hands slid up Jason's back and around his waist to tug him in closer.

Jason drew in a shuddering breath as Lex began bouncing him on his lap and he buried his face in Lex's neck.

"Fuck, Lex," he muttered. "I'm gonna come first if you keep doing that."

"So come first," Lex said, pressing a kiss into Jason's hair and slipping a hand into the back of his pants to caress his bare butt.

"Why're you so good to me?" Jason mumbled against his boyfriend before Lex upped his pace, making Jason moan.

"You know why," Lex countered around a groan of his own.

"So what? I like to hear you say it," Jason argued.

"Come for me and I will," Lex promised, and Jason shuddered and ground his hips a few last quick times before he let his load go in his pants, clinging to Lex's neck while Lex whispered "I love you's" into his ear.

"I love you so much," Jason whimpered against him while Lex ramped up and finished with a satisfied groan.

Jason let out a long exhale and slumped against his lover, letting Lex cradle him in his arms and wondering just how long he could keep this up before Bruce found out and told Clark, and then Lex would inevitably break up with him because a super-strong alien had smashed LexCorp to bits and tried to kill its CEO for defiling his nephew.

Yeah.

Jason didn't really want to think about that.

"Call me next time," Lex muttered in Jason's ear. "I was worried."

"Ok, baby. I will," Jason said with genuine apology in his voice this time.

"Ok," Lex said back, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Jason's waist.

Jason sighed and snuggled into him, trying to will his worries away.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked him as he gently stroked Jason's back. "You've been moody for weeks now."

"No, I -" Jason tried to protest, feeling some panic rise in his throat.

"Jason," Lex said chidingly. "Don't insult my intelligence."

Jason swallowed and opened his eyes to meet Lex's surprisingly soft, concerned ones.

"I just - this is really good," Jason said, fumbling for the words.

"It is," Lex agreed, waiting for more.

"And I'm gonna be really sad when it ends," Jason said in a hoarser voice, feeling the wince in his heart that even the thought gave him.

Lex frowned.

"Why should it end?" he said.

Jason looked at him.

"Well - sooner or later Bruce or Clark is going to find out," he said.

"And…?" Lex said, raising an eyebrow with trademark Luthor sarcasm.

"And they'll lose their shit and Superman will try to kill you," Jason said, giving Lex a strange look.

Lex snorted.

"As if I don't have more than enough kryptonite to take care of that windbag," he said.

"I don't want you to kill Uncle Clark!" Jason protested.

"I won't kill him," Lex soothed. "But I fail to see why Batman and Superman's knowledge of our relationship means that we have to end it," Lex said.

He gave Jason a funny look.

"Unless you value their opinion of your lover over what we have together," he said slowly.

"No!" Jason spluttered, turning red. "I don't! I just don't want you to get hurt - or break up with me," he added in a quieter, more dismal voice.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to break up with you," Lex said with firm conviction.

"No…?" Jason said hesitantly, hardly daring to hope. "Not even if Superman smashes up LexCorp?"

"He won't," Lex chuckled, "unless he wants his and your father's identities revealed, along with half a dozen other so-called heroes."

"Jason," Lex said more seriously, "I did think this through, you know," he said.

"Really?" Jason said, allowing one hand to play with the buttons on Lex's dress shirt. "I didn't, I guess."

"I mean," he said, looking up at Lex more earnestly, "I thought through the being with you part, and knew I wanted to. I just didn't think through Bruce and Clark and the rest of my family and the Justice League and all that," he said. "Cause they all mostly hate me, anyway. But then I got worried about them hurting you because of me -"

"Funny," Lex interrupted him, "I worry about them hurting _you_ because of me, too."

"Lex," Jason said in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, Jason. I worry," Lex sighed impatiently. "About you. Incessantly. There. Does that make you happy?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Jason said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "It kind of does," he said, squishing himself closer into Lex's chest.

Lex's face softened.

"I do love you, you know," he said.

"I know," Jason smiled. "I love you, too."

"Let's go upstairs and get cleaned up," Lex said, pulling Jason's face down for a sweet kiss, "and then I'm going to tell you all about the Shakespeare festival at the Folger in Washington, DC that I got us tickets to."

"Oh, my God!" Jason exclaimed. "Really?"

"Really," Lex smiled. "Plus a behind the scenes tour of their Shakespeare library, which is fairly renowned, I'm told."

"Lex!" Jason beamed at him. "Thank you," he said, suddenly blinking away tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Lex said gently. "And if you think I'm going to let you go, well, you should have done your homework before getting into a relationship with Lex Luthor," he smirked.

"All right, all right," Jason laughed, his cheeks still pink but his chest unfurling with relief. "I just, I worry, too," he mumbled.

"I know," Lex said softly, cupping Jason's cheek. "That's why Daddy's here."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, BunnyJess!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr 🦇)
> 
> Please check out my other fics! Lots of Jason and rarepairs and tons of JaySteph. 
> 
> There's a newish Jason Rare Pairs Discord Server (18+ only) that you are welcome to join us on! Message @dn-ky on Tumblr for a link to join!


End file.
